The colors of the rainbow
by Nekomania11
Summary: This my version of a pokemon white nuzlocke run. It tells the tale of Aoi Andrews and his journey to find his childhood friend.
1. Prologue: The Boy with Blue Eyes

Prologue: The Boy with blue eyes

Aoi Andrews age (15) he was born and raised in the Kanto region, his parents named him Aoi because of the color of his eyes. They were blue unlike his father who had brown eyes and his mother who had burnt amber eyes. He was very shy and reserved boy who enjoyed reading, studying, or playing with the local Pokémon. Aoi didn't have many friends and the other boys and girls looked down on him because he didn't like to play their games, like tag and kickball. They thought he was weird because he was always reading or they disliked him because he used words they didn't understand.

His best friend was a rambunctious girl who enjoyed watching TV, playing video games, and getting into trouble, and her name was Aya, they meet one day when Aya was playing in the tree with some aipoms and she fell on Aoi. Instead of apologizing or thanking Aoi she asked him to follow her so he could cushion her fall again, after that day she started following him around and dragging him along with her. At first he didn't want anything to do with her but on day when they were playing they wandering into the tall grass where feral Pokémon live, they were attacked by a horde wild spearow. Neither of them knew what to do but Aya told Aoi that she'd protect him, before they got hurt thought Aoi's mother stopped the spearow and took the two of them home. After that day the two of them were inseparable, but one day Aoi learned that she had to leave. Aya's family only came to Kanto to do research on Pokémon migration, and since their research was complete they moved back home to the faraway region of Unova.

Aoi, devastated by the loss of his best friend, shut everyone else out and gave up on wanting to be a Pokémon trainer like his parents before him. He didn't want to go on a journey without her because if he did it alone, people would judge him based on his heritage. The two of them kept in touch with letters as much as they could but one day he mustered up the courage to tell her that he didn't want to be a trainer anymore. After that day he stopped receiving letters from her no matter how many he sent. Aoi eventually gave up on trying to talk to her and decided that he would put all of his time into studying and become the best breeder there was. Years passed and Aoi finally felt like his life was back to normal and he was able to make friends again and have fun, but it wouldn't last. He received a letter from Aya saying that she was going to start her journey when she turned 15, and she wanted Aoi to do it with her.

Aoi didn't know how to react, he had come to believe he never wanted to hear from her again and abandoned any feelings he had for her. He had given up on being a trainer, but now that he had a chance to see her again he had to take it. The only thing that stopped him was the distance between them; there was no way he could see her if they were continents apart. He went to his parents saying he wanted to start his journey so he could see her. Most parents would be happy that their child wanted to start their journey and follow their dreams but there was no way they would give up their livelihood and move far away so their child could start their journey in whatever region they wanted. It is also stated in the Pokémon league that a child has to start from the region their born from except under special circumstances, but his parents aren't exactly normal.

His father Clint is the current Kanto league champion and his mother one of the elite four of the kanto league as well as one of the best contest coordinators from the Hoenn region, but even for them they couldn't change the leagues mind about Aoi being able to start his journey in the Unova region. After a couple of years trying his parents were about to give up. Then his father had an idea that just might work.

Aoi would have to work for Professor Juniper as an assistant and that way he would be able to do his journey in Unova without having to worry about the restrictions of where he was born. His mother decided it was best to resign her spot in the elite four so she could go with him. Aoi was surprised at how much his parents were willing to give up just so he could start his journey. Normally all a trainer has to do to be certified for their journey is complete a course at their local school, but Aoi also had to take the researchers course so he could work for the professor. It can take anywhere from 6 months or a year to pass the researcher's course depending on the person, but in the few months since he moved Aoi was able to complete both and his 15th birthday arrived shortly afterward.

"Aoi, wake up dear! Today is the day you start your Pokémon adventure! Breakfast is almost ready so hurry up!" His mother hollered from downstairs.

"I know I know mom" he said as he was coming down the stairs and took a seat at the table.

His mother laughed "I always forget you're not your father who needs to be woken up, I bet you didn't sleep a wink last night huh?"

"Yeah how did you know? He questioned curiously with a shocked expression on his face. He knew his mom was nosy but he didn't think she still watched him while he slept. "Mom you weren't checking on me during the night were you?!" he asked very disheartened and let out a sigh.

"Ehhh?! N..N..NO! You've got it wrong!" she stammered shaking her fist up and down furiously "I was only asking because I was the same when I was your age" she giggled. "I remember staying up all night working on what I should say when I called out a Pokémon, Do you want to hear it huh? I bet you do! I dunno if you're ready for it though" she snickered as she crossed her arms.

"No! I rather not hear it mom, if it's anything like fathers then I would very much not like to hear it" he said curtly with a look of disdain on his face. "I spent all night thinking about what I should do when I meet Aya again, I mean we haven't talked in years and I feel like we didn't leave off on the best of terms. I didn't even tell her that I'm doing this so I'm worried that she'll be just as surprised as I was when I got her letter a few years ago." He looked out through the window with a worried look on his face. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing.

His mother put down the pan with eggs in it in the middle of the table and went back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food, as she placed the last of the food down she did rather loudly. The loud smack of the bowl thundered through the dining room and shook Aoi from his stupor.

"Aoi listen up I'm going to tell you something very important okay." She looked outside the window for a moment took and deep breath and turned to face him. She stared straight into his eyes and raised her hand, she seemed to hesitate for a second, her hand came flying down with such speed Aoi didn't notice it was gone until it was right by the side of his face. He clenched up expecting to get hit, but then he saw his mother dart toward him and threw her arms around him.

"Don't worry dear! You've got to learn to live with your choices regardless of whether they are the best. I know you like to try to rationalize thing but the real world is like a hurricane you can't control everything, or always make the best choice…" she paused and her voice changed it wasn't the bright and cheerful voice his mother always seemed to have. "There will be things that happen on your journey that you can't control and many thing you will regret" Her voice started to get horse and tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"But you can't let that get you down okay you've got to keep pushing forward and finish what you've started, I know you can do it Aoi your very strong and you've got something your father and I never had on our journeys." She looked up at him with tears running down her face. " …d..dooo you know what it is? She asked as she was choking back tears.

Aoi had never seen this side of his mother, he was in shock and at a loss for word, he opened his mouth to say no but the it wouldn't come out. His mind was like a blizzard now he couldn't understand why his heart was aching and why he couldn't answer his mother. He took a deep breath and tried again but still nothing came out. He started trembling and shook his head no.

"The answer is very simply, its love!" As she said this she smiled and squeezed him tighter, Aoi put hands around her and hugged tightly.

"Hey mom do you think you could let go I can't really breathe" She let go of him immediately and jumped back up and started wiping away her tears. Aoi finally released from his mother's death grip let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry dear I forget how strong I am sometimes she said nervously" with her hand on the back of her head, she then took her hands and smacked both of sides of her face!

"Alright! No more crying it's time to get ready for your adventure!" she screamed with one arm pumped in the air.

"Don't you feel embarrassed when you do stuff like that?" Aoi asked "I couldn't imagine doing something like that let alone in front of people" as he said this he shuddered and was glad that he didn't inherit that from his parents.

"What's so embarrassing about it?! I'm just psyching myself up! Any who let's get you some fuel for you big day! I made all of your breakfast favorites for your big day, There's blueberry muffins, very crispy bacon the way you like it, hash browns that aren't too soft but not too crunchy. As well as steamed rice and eggs. The best part about the eggs is that I wrote Good Luck in ketchup" She said coyly while winking at him and giggling.

Staring at the banquet of food in front of him he wasn't sure if he should grateful for all of his favorites or a little disturbed that his mother was still writing messages to him with ketchup. "Thank you mom, I thought I told you though I'm not a little kid anymore you don't have to write stuff on my eggs!" he pleaded

"Excuse me for wishing my baby good luck on his journey and I held myself back I wanted to write out a bunch more and spell stuff with your bacon but I know your too grown up for those kind of things. She said with an annoyed look on her face and crossing her arms, she then took her seat across from him and grabbed one of the muffins.

"You know there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a while mom. Why did you go through the trouble of getting me to Unova and making it so I could start my journey here? Aoi questioned with a very serious look on his face.

"That's a very simple answer ya donut!" she exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and took some of the eggs with her fork and shoved them into his mouth. "It because we love you and want you to be able to follow your dreams no matter what! "I swear you're more oblivious than Satoshi with stuff like this, uggh I don't know how Rin deals with it" she said shaking her head in confusion. Under her breathe she whispered "I feel sorry for Aya I hope you learn to spot when a girl is in love with you.

"Hey mom that's mean! You can't compare me to Satoshi he's practically emotionless!" Aoi exclaimed frantically. After arguing about Aoi being like Satoshi for a few minutes they returned to their normal breakfast routine of small talk and watching the news. Before they could finish though the doorbell rang.

"Aoi can you get that please?" his mother asked. He nodded and got up from the table to answer the door.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1: Fated Partners

Chapter 1: Fated Partners

"I wonder if it Aya here to wish you good luck on your journey!" May-Delle exclaimed as Aoi was about to answer the door. "I really doubt that mom, she already started her journey. Plus I never told her about starting mine in the Unova region." Aoi said shaking his head. "It was just a joke" she said with a sour look on her face. He turned back towards the door and turned the handle and opened the door to see Cheren, and Bianca.

Cheren is a very smart boy like Aoi, but unlike him he wants to be the champ of the Unova league, he's cocky and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Bianca on the other hand is an air head and very clumsy, out of the three of them she had the hardest time passing the course to become a certified trainer, and it didn't help that her father was against her trying to go on a journey. He believed that is was best for her to stay home and marry a nice boy who could provide for her.

"Gooood morning! Aoi! I can't believe it's finally here! Our journey is about to begin! I mean we haven't been friends for that long but still you want to go on a journey with us! It just crazy to think that I'm gonna go on an adventure with you and Cheren! There's so much I want to do and all kind of things I can't wait to see" Bianca blurted out talking a million miles an hour before she kept going Cheren stopped her.

"Alright Bianca I know your excited but I'm sure Aoi is as well. I mean the reason he wants to go on this journey is so he can Aya, It would've been nice for her to wait for us, but no she said she had to hurry or else it'd be too late." Cheren stated shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean too late?!" Aoi questioned with a concerned look in his eyes. "I couldn't tell you she would tell us, tsch! I bet she just wanted a head start so she could beat me" Cheren stated clenching his fist.

Aoi thought to himself why she left without either of them. He could understand not waiting for him, but why wouldn't she wait for Cheren or Bianca. The three of them have been best friends for years. Then again Aya wasn't the most rational person out there. Aoi's was wracking his brain when he heard his mother call out

"Hey aren't you going to invite them in. It's rather rude to let your guests sit on the doorstep while you try to solve the impossible. She had already gotten up from the table and was standing next to him "Forgive him sometimes he just gets lost up there, I swear I raised you better than that" she said sighing as she knocked on his head.

"Haha It's alright Mrs. Andrews, Cheren does the same thing sometimes but only when he's facing a strong opponent" Bianca giggled "Oh right Aoi I almost forgot but Professor Juniper gave us 3 starters to choose from, look look" she exclaimed as she pulled out a case from her bag. It had a glass cover and inside you could see three poke balls.

"Well I need to grab my bag and jacket before I'm ready so why don't we pick our starters in my room" Aoi said motioning for them to come inside. He led them up the stairs and into his bedroom. "Wow! I woulda thought your room would be messy Aoi but its cleaner than mine and it doesn't smell like a boy either" Bianca stated in amazement as she looked around the room. "I've been busy studying at the library and the academy so I could get my researcher's license so I don't spend much time in my room" Aoi said sheepishly as he put on his jacket and grabbed his bag of his chair.

"Okay Aoi since it's your birthday you get to pick first!" she said grabbing him by the hand and giving him the case. "What the hell Bianca! Who cares if it's his birthday! I'm the oldest and waited the longest so I should be first to pick!" Cheren said very frustrated. "Nope!" She replied. "What's that supposed to mean. Why can't we decide by rock-paper-scissors or something?" He questioned. "Nope! Aoi gets to go first. Professor Juniper gave the Pokémon to me so I get to decide." Bianca said crossing her arms and turning away. "Uhh fine go Aoi" he sighed rubbing between his eyes in frustration.

Aoi with a look of concern across his face turned his attention on the case. He pressed the button on the side. The glass cover slid back with a mechanic swoosh following behind it. Before him laid the three starter Pokémon of the Unova region. Snivy the grass snake Pokémon, Tepig the fire pig Pokémon and Oshawott the sea otter Pokémon. Aoi knew whoever he chose would be with him for the rest of his journey and his lifelong partner, but he didn't want to waste any time thinking about who he should choose, he was more worried about finding Aya. He closed his eyes and let fate decide who his partner would be. His hand hovered over the three for a few seconds and then his eyes shot open and he reached for the one his hand was above.

"Alright! I choose you" he said as he threw the poke ball across the room, out of the ball a Oshawott came popping out. "Well if you picked Oshawott then I'm picking Snivy" Cheren said swiping up the far left poke ball." "I guess that leaves Tepig for me, you could've waited for me to pick Cheren" she said pouting.

Aoi walked up to Oshawott and kneeled down so he was able to look at it face to face. It was rather small even for Oshawotts but it looked like it didn't mind and wanted to show of its strength. "Hey Aoi are you going to nickname him?" Bianca asked curiously. "I think I'll name him Blue." He said laughing. "Ohhh what a great name it totally matches him." She said clapping her hands. "Alright Aoi I want you to be my first opponent! If I battle Cheren I know I'll lose but since you've never had a battle either I think it'll be a fair match" She said with a determined look.

"I'm not really sure if it's a good idea to battle now but I doubt you're going to take no for an answer, I can see you're fired up. Alright let's do this then!" He said with the same look Bianca had. The two of them stood on opposite sides of the room with their Pokemon out and ready to battle. "You'll be the judge Cheren I hope you don't mind" Aoi said snickering. "Okay but I get to battle whoever wins"

"Don't take it easy on me Aoi I want you to give it your all!" she said as she clenched her fist and braced herself for her first battle. "I wouldn't dream of it" If I lose here then I wouldn't be able to put Cheren in his place afterwards. Alright Blue use Tackle now!" Aoi yelled thrusting his arm outwards toward Bianca. Before she could react and tell her Tepig to counter Blue had already rushed in and hit him across the room almost knocking Bianca over in the process. "Keep it up Blue don't let them recover!"

"Come on Tep show him how it's done! Use Tail whip and then Tackle." she said as she was flailing her arms. Blue and Tep traded blow for blow, but it wasn't long until Tep was knocked out. "Haha that was a good match! Great job Bianca" Aoi said as he reached his hand out to her. "Thanks I had a lot of fun" she said with a big grin across her face.

"Alright let me heal Blue before we battle Aoi, if I had battled Bianca first though I wouldn't even need to heal before I fought you" Cheren chuckled with a smug grin. "Yeah yeah you tell yourself that" Aoi retorted. "Well looks like I'm going to have to show you the difference between us!" Cheren said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Blue you ready? Cheren's a lot tougher than Bianca and her Tepig so you're gonna have your work cut out for you." Aoi said, Blue looked up at him and gave him a loud growl showing that he wasn't afraid and that he wanted to win as well. "Okay then let's do this! Blue use Tail whip, then follow it up with a tackle we can't let Cheren get the first attack" Aoi yelled. "Snivy dodge it!" Cheren barked. Before Snivy could move Blue had already closed the gap between them and hit him with his tail twice and followed it up by tackling him into the ground.

"Okay Blue hit him with another" Aoi yelled. "He's fast I'll give you that but it's small so that means it's not as strong. Snivy use Leer and stop him in his tracks. Now while he's not moving tackle! Face it Aoi you can't beat me! Snivy is stronger and the only thing that matters in a Pokémon battle is who's the strongest!" Cheren snickered

"You're wrong! I'll show you that it's not always the strongest who wins." Aoi said fiercely. Alright Blue lets finish this, Use tackle full strength" "If it didn't work before what makes you think it'll work this time. Snivy use Leer again and then follow it up with Tackle." Cheren said laughing "Alright Blue close your eyes and charge forward.

Cheren was so caught off guard by this he forgot to tell his Snivy to counterattack. Blue's attack connected and knocked out Snivy. "To think I'd lose to you it was just dumb luck something like that won't work again I can promise you that" Cheren griped.

"What was all that ruckus about?! I hope none of you are hurt?" May-Delle said as she opened the door to Aoi's room. "Aoi do you mind explaining what happened to your room?!" she asked as she grabbed him and started to put him into a headlock. Blue, Tep and Snivy had turned Aoi's room into a disaster.

The three of them apologized several time and all agreed to clean up, but before they could Aoi's mother stopped them. "You three can't be wasting your time right cleaning up this room normally I'd make you but today is special so you all get a free pass. Let take care of this mess just promise me you won't cause another mess like this, because I won't bail you out next time. Okay go on get out. Go have fun, and Aoi show the Unova region what it means to be an Andrews okay" she said as she gave him a hug.

The three of them walked outside Aoi's house and decided that they would meet up and head to Professor Juniper's lab after Cheren and Bianca said goodbye to their parents.

Chapter 1 End


	3. Chapter 2: The First Steps

Chapter 2: The First Step

After seeing off Cheren and Bianca Aoi went back inside to say goodbye to his mother and finally start his journey. He walked back inside the house and saw his mother lounging in front of the TV.

"Hey mom I thought you said you were going to clean my room? But here I find you being a couch potato" Aoi said with a disapproving look. She slowly turned her head towards him and looked with at him with a smile.

"What are you talking about its being cleaned now by some of my Pokémon. There was some heavy stuff that fell over so I'm letting them take care of it." She said grinning. Aoi was a little surprised to hear this but it wasn't the first time he's caught his mother slacking off while her Pokemon did her chores. He ignored it because he knew if said anything about it he'd get put into one of her headlocks again. Aoi walked up to his mother and sat down next to her.

"Alright mom I'm going to leave now, I'm not sure when I'll see you again but I promise I'll give you and dad a call every once in a while when get to a new city." He said trying to reassure her.

"Oh that's right I almost forget!" She said popping up to her feet and clapping her hands together. "I have another gift for you before you leave, give me a minute okay" She dashed off towards the stairs ran up them almost tripping in the process. Aoi could hear the sound of drawers and cabinets opening and closing, and then the thunderous footsteps of his mother as she ran back to the living room. She walked up to him trying to compose herself.

"Here Aoi it's a gift from your father." She said as she handed him a crudely wrapped box. Aoi took the box from his mother with a worried look on his face. The wrapping paper was wrinkled, and a bit ripped. The bow was crumpled on one side and it seemed like there was more tape than actual wrapping paper. He reluctantly started tearing away the paper and found a box with the word Xtransceiver across it. He stared at it confused and before he could ask his mother chimed in

"It a cross-transceiver, you can use this to call any phone, or Xtransceiver, but the really cool thing is that you can have a video call with up to four people at the same time. Pretty neat right. So now you don't have to worry about being in a city to check up on us sweetie, and don't worry I won't call you all the time cuz I know that'll bother you" She giggled as she held up one of her own.

Aoi gave his mother a hug and thanked her for all she did and said his final goodbyes and took off. He headed to Professor Juniper's lab to see Cheren already there waiting for him. He wondered where Bianca was. Out of the three of them she lived the closest to the lab so he thought that she'd be the first one there.

"Hey Aoi could you go check on Bianca and see what's taking her so long. I knew she was ditzy but I don't know why she's goofing around now. She's the one who insisted we all start together and meet up at the lab" Cheren asked as he rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh.

Aoi didn't want to waste any more time and he knew if he asked Cheren to do it or come along it would just lead to argument so he decided to just go along with it and headed towards Bianca's house. Nuvema town wasn't that big of a town so it didn't take very long for Aoi to get to her house, as he approached he could hear yelling he started to get worried about what he would find on the other side of the door. He tried knocking a few times but he never got a reply. The yelling started to get louder and he could hear loud crashing noises. Aoi didn't know what was going on but he knew he had to help.

He opened the door to find Bianca cowering on the ground and her father screaming no over and over again. The living room looked like it was hit by a tornado, there was broken glass and furniture scattered about. Aoi had never dealt with a situation like this but he knew standing there thinking about it wouldn't help anyone, He saw her father start to raise his hand to hit Bianca and without even thinking he ran in and grabbed her father by the hand.

"What the hell are you doing get your hand of me you brat!" Bianca's father barked angrily as he struggled to get free from Aoi's grip

"What are you doing, a real man would never raise his hand to a woman especially his own daughter! You should be happy for Bianca right now, she's about to start her journey" Aoi said staring directly into the eyes of her father.

"You don't understand Bianca isn't right for a journey, she's weak, ditzy, and a scared little girl who doesn't know anything about the world and how it works, the only thing she's good for is staying at home and taking care of a man who can provide for her." Bianca's father stated looking at Bianca with disgust.

"You're wrong!" Aoi snapped as he threw her father back towards the wall "She's not some helpless damsel who needs to be rescued and provided for, she is strong enough to take care of herself. I may have not known Bianca for very long time but in the short time since I met her I've seen her change so much. She may still forget things sometimes and she may not be the most athletic, but she's got something most people don't. She's got guts, I've never seen her once give up no matter how many tries it took her." Aoi said. He let go her father and walked to Bianca and reached his hand out to her.

"Alright Bianca it's your turn I've done what I can the rest is up to you, but don't forget you're not alone you've got me, Cheren and Tep as well" Aoi said with a big grin. Bianca took his hand and got back up, she reached into her bag and grabbed the poke ball with Tep and held it close to her chest as if she was praying.

"Father…I'm going an adventure with Tep and my friends. I..I…I want to be a great trainer like Aoi and Cheren. I don't want to run away anymore I want to be able to stand up on my own two feet. Goodbye" Bianca said as tears started running down her face. She turned towards the door, grabbed Aoi's hand and ran out of the house and headed towards the professor's lab. They soon arrived at the lab where she took a minute to catch her breath and calm down.

"What took so long Bianca" Cheren questioned "Well her fath.." Bianca covered Aoi's mouth before he could explain what happened. "I'm sorry I couldn't decide on what to bring is all and then I forgot where I put my Xtranseceiver" Bianca chuckled nervously as she looked at Aoi. "Well at least you're here now let's go thank the professor." Cheren said as he started opening the door to the lab.

Aoi looked at Bianca confused to as why she didn't want to tell Cheren about what happened, but he didn't want to be like her father and get in the way of her decision. The three of them walked inside the lab and made their way to Professor Juniper's office. The lab was filled with a plethora of machines and people who all very busy, but all of them seemed to be having fun regardless of what they were doing. The three of them were in awe of how amazing the lab was and they were that much more excited to see the professor. They arrived at her office and to their surprise saw the professor sitting at her desk drinking some coffee.

"Ah there you three are! I've been waiting for you youngsters. Let me introduce myself again. My name is…"

"Professor Juniper? We know your name" Cheren said interrupting her.

"Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always so it's best to behave with some formality. That being so, once again my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence." Professor Juniper stated. She paced back and forth a couple of times looking at each of them individually.

"Oh that's unusual! You've already had a Pokémon battle! So maybe that's why…It feels as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust you! As for why I gave all of you Pokemon…"

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren said interrupting again.

"Pokedex?" What's that? Bianca asked looking to the Professor for the answer.

"The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter." Aoi said with a smirk

"I'm astonished. Nice work Cheren and Aoi! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you? And I expect nothing less from one of my Aides Aoi. It's no wonder why you passed the exam so quickly. So I want you three to visit many places and meet all the Pokémon in the Unova region! This is my request. Aoi! Cheren! Bianca! Will you do this for me?" Professor Juniper asked.

"OK..I mean…Yes, professor!" Bianca said trying to be as serious as she could.

"Thanks professor now I can be the Pokémon trainer I've always wished." Cheren said pushing up his glasses.

"I won't let you down professor! There's something really important I need to do while I'm doing this so there's no way I can fail." Aoi said scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"Thank you all! You've given me the best possible answers! Next I need to teach you how to catch Pokémon so meet me at Route 1 ok?" She said as handed each of them a Pokedex.

The three went left the lab and were about to make their way to route 1. Aoi was the first one to exit and to his surprise he found his mother waiting for him out front. Bianca and Cheren pushed Aoi all the way through the door so they could see why he stopped.

"So there you three are! And…? What did the professor have to say?" May-Delle asked quizzically

"She wants us to complete the Pokedex" chimed Bianca.

"Wow! She wants you to complete the Pokedex?! I can't believe it! Well actually, I can I already knew she was going to ask" she giggled with her hand next to mouth "That reminds me Aoi your father and I were asked to complete the Pokedex when we were about your age but then again that was a long time ago and in different regions so I'm sure there are all kinds of new Pokémon for you to meet, and to help you with that I've brought you three these Town Maps. Take them with you! Here you are, Cheren and one for you too Bianca

"I'll take good care of it ma'am" Cheren said holding the map in his hands.

"Th-thank you so much!" Bianca said clapping her hands together in joy.

"And don't worry about what's left of your room Aoi I'll make sure it's nice and tidy for the next time you come by ok? Ah, Pokémon. They are so cute, but they have enough power to destroy all kinds of things! They are really something! With them by your side you'll be safe wherever you go. I hope that in addition to all the wonderful Pokémon you'll meet you find lots and lots of places that you like in the Unova region and you become wonderful adults! Have a great trip you three!" After giving Aoi one last big hug she headed back home.

"Let's go, let's go! Aoi, Cheren the professor is waiting for us! Last one there is a rotten egg" Bianca said excitedly as she started running of towards route 1. Cheren and Aoi looked at each other knew that they couldn't lose to her or else they'd never live it down. The first to arrive was Aoi and following closely behind him was Bianca and Cheren who tied.

"Haha looks like your both rotten eggs" Aoi said laughing. He was about to start walking when he felt a tug at his shirt.

"Wait Aoi. Since we're all starting this journey at the same time we should take our first steps on route 1 together don'tcha think?" Bianca said with a giggle. Aoi agreed and Cheren didn't care either way as long as they got to start they adventure finally. The three of them lined up and got ready to walk. Bianca gave a count of three and they all stepped out on route 1.

-Chapter 2 End-


	4. Chapter 3 Saying Goodbye

Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

The three of them continued down route 1 enjoying the vibrant colors of autumn that seemed to take over the road with all of its leaves.

"Oh! I wonder what will happen?! Isn't this so exciting?! Bianca said as she skipped down a path of to the side of the route almost tripping a few times.

"Yeah it is I'm glad I got to start my adventure with you guys" Aoi said laughing as he went to make sure Bianca doesn't get hurt.

"C'mon, the professor's waiting for us so quit dawdling or I'm going to leave you both behind." Cheren barked.

Aoi and Bianca looked at each other a let out a sigh. They both wished that Cheren wasn't so serious all of the time and that he will learn to enjoy himself. The two of them hurried back to him and they met up with Juniper who was waiting in front of some tall grass.

"Professor I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but these two were off fooling around on the way here" said Cheren pointing at Aoi and Bianca.

"Now now Cheren it's quite alright. Part of going on an adventure is to have fun and leave no stone unturned. Now that everyone's here I'll explain. The pokedex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a pokemon! Moreover, it's set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a pokemon! To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a pokemon!" said the professor, she then walked into the tall grass and found a wild patrat. She sent out her minccino to fight it. The professor made quick work of the patrat and had no trouble dodging all of its attacks or stopping it from escaping.

"After lowering the Pokémon's HP you should throw a poke ball to catch it. It's as easy as that" she said as she picked up the poke ball. "And to wrap up this session I have another gift for you three. Some poke balls so you can start catching your own pokemon! I'm going on ahead, I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town. After giving them their poke balls she waved goodbye and she continued down route 1.

"She forgot to say that pokemon jump out at you in the tall grass." Cheren said with a sigh

"Wait a minute! Hey listen! Aoi, Cheren I thought of something fun!" said Bianca who was bouncing around excitedly.

"But we need to get going! I'd imagine the professor's waiting, too." Cheren said as he started heading towards Accumula town."

"Would you just listen a sec? Seriously!" Bianca said as she grabbed onto Cheren's sleeve. "Why don't we see who can catch the most pokemon? The person carrying the most pokemon including the one received from the professor is the winner!" as she said this she let go of Cheren and backed up behind Aoi in fear that Cheren might yell at her idea.

"Huh? Actually that sounds interesting. It will fill up the Pokedex, so I'm sure it will please the professor too. OK, until we reach Accumula town take care of healing your pokemon on your own.

"Me and Tep will do the best for sure!" Bianca yelled as she ran down the road. Aoi looked at Cheren who actually looked like he was going to have some fun. He placed his hand on Cheren's shoulder and wished him good luck and took off after Bianca. Even though Aoi wanted to compete against Cheren and Bianca in this competition he knew that he should waste too much time trying to catch a bunch of wild pokemon. Every moment he spent catching pokemon was a moment he could've used to find Aya. So he decide that from this point on he'd only try catching one pokemon for each area he made it to. He knew he had plenty of time to finish the Pokedex later. The first pokemon he encountered was a lillipup. Even though it was his first time catching a wild pokemon he did it with ease.

He decide to name the lillipup Fang. She was very calm compared to the other lillipup he saw. With Fang and Blue by his side he quickly beat all of the pokemon that blocked his path and made it to the entrance of Accumula town where he decided to wait for Cheren and Bianca. The two of them arrived at the same time. Bianca was very giddy whereas Cheren looked confident that he was going to win their competition.

"Alright how many pokemon do you have Aoi? Cheren?" asked Bianca. They both answer at the same time saying that they had two pokemon. Bianca looked surprised" Really I have two as well! Well I guess it's a tie" she said giggling. As they started towards Accumula town their Xtransceivers started ringing. Aoi and the others picked up to find that it was professor Juniper calling them.

"Hello! How is everybody doing? You and your pokemon are getting along great now right? Right now I'm in front of Accumula tow's pokemon center! I'd like to show you around so hurry on over everyone!" Juniper said before she ended the call.

"Well we shouldn't keep her waiting any longer." Bianca said as she was tugging on Aoi and Cheren's sleeves. They made their way to the Pokemon center and found the professor their playing with her minccino. The professor noticed them and called her minccino back into its ball and walked towards them to greet them.

"Ah there you are! Traveling with your pokemon is truly one of the joys of being a pokemon trainer! Now please follow me" said the professor as she entered the center. Inside she explained to them about how they can get their pokemon healed here, store and withdraw their pokemon from the PC. How they can only travel with 6 pokemon in their team and that any they capture will be transported to the PC so they can swap out pokemon and that they can buy supplies like potions and poke balls for their journey.

"Oh one last thing before I go. When you get to Striaton City, go and meet and inventor named Fennel. She's a friend of mine from long ago, and I'm sure she'll help you on your way! Best of luck! I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!" The professor said goodbye for the last time and headed back to her lab in Nuvema town.

Aoi got his pokemon healed and while he waited he bought some potions and poke balls for the road ahead. After he was done preparing he left the pokemon center. While walking through the city he heard from multiple people that something was going on in the plaza. He was more than a little curious as to what was happening because everyone was talking about it. With some help from the locals he found his way to the plaze where he saw a bunch of people wearing outfits that kind of looked like a cross between a knight and a priest. All of their clothes had a big P on them and they were all carrying signs.

In the crowd of people Aoi spotted Cheren. He made his way over to him to see if he knew what was going on. Before he could ask. A man wearing a very elegant robe walked up to the crowd and started speaking.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen I would like to talk to you about pokemon liberation." As he said this throughout the crowd you could hear people murmuring wondering what he meant by this. Ghetsis paced towards one end plaza and turned back towards the crowd. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really that truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers… They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

He paused for a moment waiting for someone to answer, but no one had the courage to say anything. They were all starting to question whether or not he was right.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokemon?" From the crowd Ghetsis heard people question what it could be and a few saying liberation.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then and only then will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis bowed thanking everyone for listening to his speech. He turned around and the other members of team plasma gathered all of their equipment they used for their rally and left the plaza.

Throughout the crowd Aoi could hear people asking each other what they thought about the speech and what they should do. Some were completely against it saying that liberating pokemon was impossible and other started releasing their pokemon because they believed it was the right thing to do. The plaza emptied rather quickly as people returned to their daily lives.

"Can you believe that nonsense Aoi? Do they really think I'm going to give up my pokemon like that?" Cheren questioned angrily

"I'm not sure what to think but I know I can't get rid of my pokemon. I may have not known them for very long but their my friends now and I bet they don't just want to be abandon like that." Aoi said as he clutched his two poke balls with Blue and Fang.

"Your pokemon… Just now, it was saying…" said a mysterious man to Aoi.

"Slow down your talking way to fast! And what's this about pokemon talking that's an odd thing to say." Cheren grumbled. Aoi knew that this man wasn't joking. He wouldn't have thought he was crazy but his mother could also understand what pokemon were saying. Aoi wasn't like his mother or this man who could understand them completely but on rare occasions he has heard a few words. "Yes, they're talking. Oh then you can't hear it either… how sad" he said as he looked at Cheren with disappointment. He was going to say the same to Aoi but he saw that he was completely serious and knew that the man wasn't lying.

"Well well this is very interesting indeed. It seems your friend here can hear them as well, although he can't hear them properly like I can." Said the man with a grin

"What the hell are you talking about man? Aoi isn't a freak like you! Screw this, I've had enough of this place. See you later Aoi I gotta get out of here. There are too many freaks in this town." Cheren retorted as he walked away."

"My name is N might I ask what your name is and your rude friend's name?" He said with a smile

"Well…M-mm-my name is Aoi…and that was Cheren" said Aoi sheepishly, he was in shock and was terrified that it would get out that he and his mother can understand pokemon. He was always deathly afraid of what would happen to them if it ever got out.

"Ahh Aoi…mmhm what a fitting name for someone like you. Now what is someone with your extraordinary talents doing on an adventure? Oh and don't worry your secret is safe with me" said N trying to reassure Aoi.

"Professor Juniper…she asked us to complete the Pokedex for her, but the real reason I'm doing this is so I can find my childhood friend, she's very important to me." Aoi stated as he started to regain his composure.

"The Pokedex, eh? So… you're going to confine many pokemon in poke balls for that then. I'm a trainer too, but I can't help wondering… are pokemon really happy that way? Well Aoi is it?" N questioned as he grabbed Aoi.

"I don't know!" Aoi screamed as he threw N's hands of him and back away. He wasn't sure whether or not he should trust him or fear him.

"Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" N said as he sent out his Purrloin. Aoi was scarred, he had never felt like this, he just wanted to run away but before he Blue popped out of its poke ball and stood in front of Aoi blocking his path. Blue stared directly into Aoi's eyes and started crying out to him. Aoi still couldn't understand what he was saying.

"It's a shame your keeping your heart closed to your pokemon. If you stay like that you'll never be able to understand them. Cast aside your fears and accept who you are. You can't run forever!" N said reaching his hand out to Aoi. Aoi got down so that he was eye level with Blue and reached out on of his hands toward him.

"I'm sorry Blue! You've been trying to talk to me this whole time huh, but I was too afraid of what others would think if they knew that I could understand what you said. I didn't want to be ostracized like I was when I was a kid. So I did everything I could to be normal…I'm not normal though! I'm anything but and I don't care anymore. This is goodbye to who I was pretending to be. So Blue are you ready to show this guy what were made of!" Aoi said grinning.

"Yes let's do this Aoi!" Screamed Blue who jumped towards Aoi with joy.

"Okay N I'm not going to hold back so you better be ready to lose! Blue use tail whip and follow it up with tackle!" Aoi commanded as he pointed towards N's purloin.

"Purrloin retaliate with scratch! Yes Aoi let me hear you're Pokémon's voice more! Now purrloin use growl and hit him with another scratch.

"Blue dodge it and finish this with water gun!"

"I never expected to hear such things from your pokemon! You're different from what she told me about you Aoi." N said as he recalled his purrloin.

"What do you mean by that?! Who is it? Was it Aya?! Tell me N!" Aoi pleaded

"As long as pokemon are confined in poke balls… pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for pokemon, because they're my friends." After saying this N left leaving Aoi with so many questions.

-Chapter 3 End-


	5. Chapter 4: Rivals

Chapter 4: Rivals

Aoi was completely dumbstruck by what just happened to him. Why did N know about him and how he could talk to Pokémon, what did he mean by Pokémon not being able to become perfect beings, and whether N knew anything about Aya. Aoi knew the next time he saw N that he wouldn't let him escape. Not wanting to waste any more time Aoi made his was for the gate to route 2. It was the only way to Striaton City and to the rest of Unova.

He has just made it to Route 2 when his Xtransceiver started ringing, he lifted up his left wrist and saw that it was his mother calling. Even though he was in a hurry he didn't want to ignore her call and have her chase after him so he reluctantly picked up the call.

"Aoi! How are things? Are you and your Pokémon getting along and enjoying your journey so far? I wanted to let you know that someone special is on her way to give you a present. She should be catching up to you any moment now. Sorry if you're in a hurry but this it important so I need you to wait where you are now okay. Alright bye Aoi good luck!" Said his mother as she ended the call

Just then Aoi heard some calling his name, he turned around to see who it was but there was no one there. He looked in each direction and didn't see anyone calling out to him, Aoi thought he was going crazy because he knew he heard someone call out to him. He stood there scratching the back of his head racking his brain on what was going on.

"Hehe your still really gullible aren't you" Said a girl from above. Aoi turned around and looked up to see a girl riding a Crobat, but not just any Crobat. Aoi knew this one and the girl riding it.

"I should've known it was you Ruby! You always did like to plan pranks or scare me" Aoi said with a shudder.

"I can't help it big bro you're so much fun to mess with" She said laughing, with this she had the Crobat land and she jumped off it and ran up to Aoi to give a hug.

"It good to see you again sis, but what are you doing here? And why do you have Chi with you? Does that mean Dad is here to?

"Well I'm here to give you your birthday present and dad let me borrow Chi because he said I needed somebody really strong to protect me, and plus she's my favorite out of dad's Pokémon." As she said this she pulled out a container from her bag and fed Chi some snacks and petted her.

"Why didn't you just send it with dad's present?" Aoi asked

"Because I wanted to see you ya dopey donut. Plus dad wasted all the good wrapping paper" she said pouting "Anyways here this is for you! Happy late birthday!" Ruby handed Aoi a box with a pink bow on it. He opened it to find a pair of shoes.

"Their special running shoes! While you're wearing them you can go anywhere in a flash or at least that's what the commercial said. So you're going to need them if you want to find umm..what's her name?"

"You mean Aya"

"Yeah that's her name!" Mom and dad said the reason you wanted to go on your journey was so you could find her. I never met her but she must mean a lot to you huh bro?"

"Yeah she's very important to me. We used to play together all the time before she moved away."

"Ohh so do you like her?"

"Well yeah of course I do she's my friend"

"Does that mean you like like her?" she asked coyly

"What?! No! What are you talking about Ruby? You're too young to know about stuff like that!" he said as his face turned red

"Haha I'm only joking bro. Well I don't want to keep you any longer bro so I'm going to head back so I can help mom with dinner. Good luck on your journey!" as she said this she hopped on Chi and they started rising off the ground.

"You just want to go back because there's something you want to watch on TV isn't there?"

"My dearest bro Aoi are you implying that I would leave you behind just because there was something I wanted to watch on TV"

"Yes I do" Aoi stated without hesitation.

"Ha..hahaha that's crazy talk bro you're so funny..ha-hahah….Oh my goodness is that a UFO over there!" She said nervously. Aoi turned around to look and when he did Ruby used this chance to escape before he could yell at her. He knew that wasn't a UFO but he thought he could play along so she can go and have some fun.

After putting on the running shoes Aoi could feel the difference, he felt lighter on his feet and much more comfortable. With these he was able to make it to Striaton City much faster. Along the way he caught a Purrloin and named it Kuro because of the dark color of its fur. Along the way he ran into Bianca who was training with Tep. After seeing Aoi Bianca made a mad dash towards him.

"Ohhhh! Hi, Aoi! Hey, listen let's have a Pokémon battle! Pleeeeease? The Pokémon I caught have become a little stronger! Ready or not here I come! She said as she sent out her lillipup.

"Well our eyes met so that means we have to have a battle right" Aoi said somewhat reluctantly "Okay Fang your up! Let's end this quickly"

"Lillipup use tackle!"

"Dodge it fang and counter with leer! And follow it up with bite" Fang was able to overpower Bianca's lillipup and take it out with one attack.

"You gave it your best shot lillipup. Ok your up next little one!" as she sent out Tep

"Alright come on back Fang, Blue I want you to finish this. Now Blue use water gun!" Before Bianca could command Tep to dodge or counter attack Blue closed the gap between the two of them and unleashed a water gun that knocked out Tep.

"Aww I couldn't win. Woo! You are one tough cookie Aoi. I'm gonna work hard on training my Pokémon so we won't lose anymore! OK bye-bye!" After saying goodbye Bianca took off like a Rapidash. Aoi eventually made it Striaton city, and he headed straight for the Pokémon Center so he could heal his team and find a place to sleep.

In the morning Aoi explored the city. It was bigger than Accumula, and Nuvema town so he had some trouble navigating it but luckily he had his town map so he was able to keep from getting completely lost. While exploring Aoi found himself outside Striaton city's trainer school. Even though he already graduated and had his license Aoi thought it would be a good idea to ask the teachers if they had seen Aya. Unfortunately none of the teachers knew who Aya was, but while he was inside he happened to find Cheren who was studying.

"Hey Cheren what are you doing here? You've already graduated from the trainer's school in Nuvema town.

"I could ask you the same thing Aoi, but if you must know I'm reading up on the rules of gym battles. Plus I heard that the gym leader likes to come here and help out, so I thought I could observe him a bit. Are you going to challenge the gym leader Aoi?" Cheren asked as he stood up and put the book away that he was reading.

"No I don't think so. I'm not trying to challenge the Pokémon league. I just want to find Aya so there's no need for me to waste my time challenging all the gym leaders." Aoi said clenching the strap on his bag.

"You know Aoi nothing improves your skill as a trainer like real battles, and that's why challenging gym leaders is great practice. You're probably to chicken to challenge them though huh? It's no wonder Aya stopped being your friend." Cheren said smugly as he adjusted his glasses.

"What was that?! You don't even know what you're talking about! I could beat all the gym with my hands tied behind my back four eyes!" Aoi retorted

"Oh you do have some fight in you but I really doubt you're that strong! Let's make a bet. Whoever becomes the champion first wins! If I win you have to give up and go back home to the kanto region and forget about Aya. And if lose then you can continue your little quest to find her and I'll leave you alone."

"Are you stupid why would I accept a challenge like that?! I don't need to prove myself to you."

"Tsch fine how about we prove it now than with a battle!

"Fine you're on Cheren!

"Come on out Purrloin let's show this loser how it's done"

"Alright Blue your up. Okay Blue use water gun! Blue was able to surprise Purrloin with its speed and got the first strike in.

"Your Oshawott is fast but speed alone isn't enough to win a battle. Now Purrloin use assist! Purrloin launched off two whips that grabbed Blue and threw him across the room knocking over a pile of books on top of him. "You see Aoi assist is a move that randomly picks one of the moves from one of my Pokémon and uses it even they couldn't normally use that move, and luckily for me Purrloin was able to get vine whip from my Snivy. There's no way your Oshawott could survive a super effective move like that.

"Haha there's no way a weak attack like that would beat Blue! Alright give him a full strength tackle!" Blue burst out from underneath the pile of books and slammed into Purrloin knocking him out.

"Not bad but let's see how you do against my Snivy!"

"Alright come on back Blue you did a great job. Now Fang let wrap things up!"

"Snivy use leer!"

"Fang close your eyes and charge forward and hit em with tackle"

"Haha do you really think you can get through leer like that again? Snivy use vine whip and trip up that lillipup"

"Fang open your eyes and use bite on the vines and once you get a hold of them don't let go! Fang danced around dodging the vines waiting for the moment where it could attack both of them. After biting Snivy's vines it let out a cry of pain and retracted them back. "Now Fang take him out with tackle!

"To think I'd lose to someone like you. If I can't even beat you I've got a long way to go before I challenge the gyms" Cheren said begrudgingly

"I don't think that's true Cheren. You're really good I just think you should treat your Pokémon with more love. If you do then you'd be even stronger." Aoi said putting his hand on Cheren trying to reassure him.

"Tsch yeah sure, whatever you say man. well you should head out I'm going to apologize for the mess we made because it was my fault for making you want to battle, but Aoi you've got potential you should really think about taking on the league. Also I heard they're some rare Pokémon in the dreamyard so you might want to check that place out, and the next time we battle will be different I promise you that! " Cheren said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Alright thanks for the tip I'll see you around." Aoi left the school and made his way to the dreamyard. It was on the eastern edge of the city and it seemed more like an abandoned construction site; so Aoi was confused to why it was called the dreamyard. In the dreamyard he found some other trainer to battle with and a lady from the Pokémon rehabilitation program. She explained to him that they were a part of an organization that helps find a new home for Pokémon that are abandoned, or separated from their families. She had three Pokémon with her and said the Aoi could pick one of them to have as long as he promised to take good care of it. He decided to take Pansear so he could deal with grass types.

Aoi named it Aka because it was mostly red. On his way back to the Pokémon center Aoi bumped into a man with green hair and who was wearing a waiter uniform.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Aoi said nervously hoping that the man wasn't going to be mad.

"It's quite all right I shouldn't have just been standing in the middle of the side-walk. Are you okay?" Asked the man

"Yeah I'm okay but I think I should be the one asking that." Aoi said with a chuckle

"Haha I guess you've got a point there" said the man laughing at Aoi's statement

"Well again I'm sorry I ran into you I hope I didn't bother you at all" Aoi said sincerely. As he said this his stomach growled. Aoi gave a nervous laughter as his face turned a bit red.

"Hahaha well if you were hungry you should've said so. I'll take you to the place where I work. It's the best restaurant in Striaton! Oh how rude of me where are my manners?! My name is Cilan it's a pleasure to you.

-Chapter 4 End-


	6. Chapter 5: The Trio Triangle

Chapter 5: The Trio Triangle

After a stroll through the city Cilan and Aoi made it to Café. It was a huge building that had many terraces so its customers could eat outside, but even more remarkable about the place was the giant exclamation symbol it had above its doors.

"Well here we are! Welcome to the Trio Café the most popular café in all the Unova region!" Cilan exclaimed as he ran up to the doors and shot out his arms into the air.

"Thank you again for showing me the way, I'm not the best with directions so I tend to get lost pretty easily" Aoi said with a nervous chuckle. Cilan motioned for Aoi to follow him. Once inside Aoi could see how elegant this place was. There were tables everywhere

"Wait I thought you said this place was the most popular café in the Unova region. Shouldn't it be packed?" Aoi asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Actually there's a really good reason there's nobody here and that's because we're closed on Sundays."

"Closed?! Then why did you bring me here Cilan?

"Because we may be closed to the public but that doesn't mean we're closed to trainers.

"Huh? Why do trainers get to come in?

"Because not only do we serve delicious tea and food here, this establishment is also the Striaton City Gym!

"Right right that makes sense….Wait what?! This place is a gym?! It doesn't look anything like a gym! Aoi said startled.

"Haha well you're going to be in for a surprise then my dear friend." Cilan said as he skipped over to the edge of the back wall of the café where the giant drapes were. He pulled on a rope off to the side and the drapes slowly opened up to reveal another area to the café. It had a checkerboard tile floor with three big circles in the center. Each a different color, the one on the left was green and had a picture of a leaf on it, while the one in the middle was red and had the symbol for fire, and the last one was blue and had a water droplet on it.

"You see Aoi to advance in this gym you must correctly answer what type is good against the type that is shown on the drapes. To do so you simply step on which panel you think is correct and if your right then drapes will open and you will be able to proceed further, however if your wrong then on of our staff members will challenge you to a battle and if you win then they will give you the correct answer and allow you to pass. So are you interested Aoi? Also as an added bonus you will get a free meal from us if you manage to win!" Cilan said with a smirk

"Alright! If it means I can get a free meal then I'm definitely gonna try!" Aoi said as he hopped out of his chair and rain up toward the three panels. On the drapes before him was a symbol for water. "Well grass and electric types are good against water and seeing as how their no electric type I think I'll pick grass."

Aoi heard a buzzer signaling that he was correct and the drapes opened up to reveal another set of panels. He quickly made his way through the quiz and found himself in a section of the café where the lights were turned off but he could make out three figures in the darkness; from the darkness he heard someone say welcome to the Striaton city gym. A spot light turned on to reveal a man probably in his early twenties with red spiky hair who was posing as it he was showing off something to the right of him.

"My name is Chili and I light things up with my fire type Pokémon!" A man with long blue hair that covered the right side of his face appeared as another spot light turned on.

"I am a water type specialist, my name is Cress it's a pleasure to meet you" He said as he flipped his hair. One last spotlight turned on to reveal Cilan between Chili and Cress

"And my name is Cilan and I excel in using grass type Pokémon! You see Aoi the Striaton gym is very unique in that there are three gym leaders an…"

"And the three of us will decide which one of us you will face! It'll be based on the first Pokémon you chose as your starter" Chili blurted out interrupting Cilan.

"That is indeed the case, now challenger who did you choose as your starter?" Cress questioned pointing at Aoi

"I picked Oshawott as my starter!" Both Cress and Chili took a few steps back while Cilan stepped forward.

"Well it seems that I will be your opponent Aoi! I hope you're ready because I won't hold anything back! Now Lillipup I choose you!

"Go blue!"

"Alright Aoi you can have the first move." Cilan said with a bow

"Heh big mistake Cilan! Now Blue hit em with water gun!" Blue launched a beam of water that knocked Cilan's lillipup back a few feet.

"Not bad at all now lillipup use work up! And follow it up with tackle" The lillipup started jumping back and forth getting faster and more furious after each jump; it then charged at Blue with a tackle

"Blue use water gun on the ground to push yourself in the air!" Blue looked down and started shooting a water gun at the ground to propel himself into the air right before lillipup was able to hit him. "Now use water gun to take out lillipup!" Blue launched another water gun at lillipup slamming him down into the ground and knocking it out.

"What an inspiring battle style Aoi to think water gun could be used to dodge your opponent like that, but I think you'll find that won't work against my pansage!" Cilan recalled his lillipup and threw out his last Pokémon Pansage

"Alright that was great Blue! Now come on back. Let's heat things up, come on out Aka! Let's finish this quickly; Aka use incinerate. The red monkey jumped into the air and shot out a few fireballs from its mouth. Pansage was able to dodge the a couple of them so it avoided being knocked out in one it but it wasn't able to use the oran berry it was holding because incinerate burned it.

"Oh no pansage! Are you alright? I know you can do this! Now use vine whip!"

"Aka dodge its vines and get close!" he was able to weave in and out-of-the-way of pansage's vines avoiding any damage. "Now grab a hold of him and use incinerate so he can't get away!" Aka grabbed pansage's hands and let out a fiery blast directly at him. A puff of smoke covered the battle field; as it started to clear Aoi was able to see Aka was fine although the oran berry it was holding had gotten burned as well, but Cilan's pansage was down for the count.

"Truly magnificent! Not even Chili or Cress could have beaten you." Cilan exclaimed as he called back pansage. "Now to show that you've beaten the Striaton Gym here is the Trio badge. Gym badges are proof of a trainer's ability; also I would like for you to have this. It's TM 83; TMs are technical machines that allow you to teach your Pokémon new moves. Their pretty hard to find so make sure you take care of it." Aoi accepted the gym badge and TM from Cilan and thanked him for battling with him.

"Now about that FREE meal you mentioned earlier" Aoi said as he rubbed his hands together with a grin on his face.

"Yes of course! Chili let the chef know we've got a customer, and Cress go handle the front." The two brothers ran off in opposite directions while Cilan led Aoi to table so he could take his order.

-Chapter 5 End-


End file.
